


"Везучий Стрелок"

by Nemhain



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Strike Back
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара слов об экипаже одного из британских Егерей в самый расцвет Программы (подозреваю, что в момент фильма он участвует в какой-то аналогичной по звезданутости идее майора Далтон где в Атлантике)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Везучий Стрелок"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts), [Loreleia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loreleia).



Майкл стащил с головы шлем и посмотрел на Демьена. Тот залихватски улыбнулся: его натренированная шея уже чувствовала приближение мыла, но дело того стоило. Стоунбридж хотел было поблагодарить, но потом понял, что тот и так все уже знает и понимает: дрифт, черт его дери. Он просто протянул руку, и Скотт ответил крепким рукопожатием.  
Подбежавшая команда техников начала материться на все лады, оценивая ущерб, причиненный Егерю. «Везучий стрелок» возвышался за их спинами непоколебимой громадой. Правда, последнее время его чаще называли «Ебучий стрелок»…  
Не раз и не два "Стрелок" противостоял кайдзю. Он совершенно точно был куда более везучий, чем его пилоты: сперва инопланетные пресмыкающиеся сожрали Коллинса, а через несколько месяцев кончился и его со-пилот, Портер, пытавшийся настроится на дрифт со Стоунбриджем. Иногда Майкл проклинал тот момент, когда увидел в воспоминаниях Портера морду Скотта в связи с возможными кандидатами на дрифт. Выбрал-то Джон Майкла, но досье Демьена тоже откладывал, а потом все решила монетка.  
Несмотря на то, что модель Егеря была чуть ли не первой, прототипной, его не брали ни зубы, ни когти, ни кислота – ничего, из того, что могли выдавить из себя твари из бездны. Ну, если, конечно, вовремя подлатать. Несмотря на то, что в распоряжении Британии сейчас было уже около пяти Егерей, и три из них - наипоследнейшие модели, на счету нынешнего экипажа «Стрелка» было больше всего монстров: десятка. Не далее, чем три часа назад, они завалили в районе Брайтона кайдзю третьего уровня под номером 11. Нелегкая была работка – гадина почти оторвала им руку, но они справились. Судя по тому, что развесистого мата Ричмонд было не слышно, вырвало не так много контактов.  
Зато из динамика был слышен ор майора Далтон, да такой, что присел даже глухой заправщик Метью:  
\- Ко мне! Немедленно!!  
Демьен страдальчески закатил глаза, но промолчал.

Далтон была в ярости.  
\- Придурки, что вы, мать вашу, творите?!  
\- Мэм…  
\- Молчать! – Стоунбридж был ее дюймов на пять выше, но это не мешало майору орать на него сверху вниз. – Я только что вынуждена была объяснять премьер-министру Великобритании какого хрена Егерь нападает на жителей, ебись она конем, этой планеты, а не на кайдзю!  
Скотт задумчиво качнулся с носка на пятку увлеченно изучая потолок. Синклер спроэцировал на ближайший экран запись: вот Егерь гонит по пирсу выродка Хансена, замахиваясь на него кулаком, а вот раз – и все, мокрое место от Хансена.  
\- Стоунбридж, ты так хочешь обратно, на реабилитацию?! Кровь за кровь, его смерть за твою жену, и все такое?!  
\- Мэм, я…  
\- Заткнись, это был не вопрос!! – Далтон отошла на пару метров от греха подальше, Синклер предусмотрительно отошел подальше уже от нее. – Я-то тебя, блять!, понимаю! Но ты вообще осознаешь, что тебя сейчас спасло только то, что у Хансена список убийств в мирное время и история продажи яиц кайдзю на черном рынке?!!  
\- Яиц кайдзю? – не смог промолчать Демьен, скорчив рожу.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты заговорил, Скотт! Не хочешь рассказать, где были твои мозги в этот момент?!  
\- Ну, я предлагал подождать, пока кайдзю выполнит грязное дело за нас, но …  
Майор закатила глаза.  
\- Мэм…  
\- Заткнись! Видимо там же, где и всегда!! Еще раз сунешься к моей племяннице, кобелина, я тебя кастрирую! И Стоунбриджа заодно – кто знает, каких мыслей он нахватался в твоей голове! – прошипела Далтон.  
\- Мэм…  
\- Я вас терплю, только потому, что от вас толку больше, чем от молокососов из новых Секций.  
\- Хм…  
\- Все ясно?!  
\- Да, мэм!  
\- Пошли вон, выродки!  
\- Да, мэм!!  
Из штаба они вылетели, как пробки из бутылки, аж до самого ангара не останавливались. Они намеревались снять костюмы и оставить их персоналу. Демьен потер шею и, свистнув у механиков, куривших у ангара, сигарету, блаженно затянулся. Потом искоса посмотрел на Майкла и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Давай, мы не будем больше мочить всяких гадов в рабочее время?  
\- Давай, ты не будешь трахать каждую бабу в поле зрения? – оскалился Стоунбридж в ответ.  
\- Мне кажется, кому-то тут надо расслабиться, «Стоунхендж».  
\- Демьен, племянница Далтон? Правда? Совсем охренел, девчонке едва восемнадцать стукнуло…  
\- Эта «девчонка» пришла на свидание со страпоном! – возмутился Скотт.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей! Я с тобой в дрифт больше не пойду!  
Завыла сирена. Синклер объявил:  
\- На радарах кайдзю, второй уровень! «Зеленое небо» выгнал его из устья Темзы, но похоже у них проблемы. Мы – ближе всего. Экипаж «Еб… Везучего Стрелка» - к Егерю!  
\- Издевается, - многозначительно заметил Стоунбридж, выбивая из пальцев Демьена сигарету и чуть ли не за шиворот уволакивая его к «Стрелку».


End file.
